A Vow To Remember: A Brittana Story
by DirectingMyLife
Summary: Santana and Brittany are happily celebrating five years of marriage, but their life together suddenly shatters when an accident leaves Brittany in a coma. When she awakes, she has severe memory loss and doesn't know Santana. Will Santana be able to rekindle their love? Will Brittany find love elsewhere?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

 **SOMETIME IN 2015**

 _Kurt and Brittany come out first, going through the aisle to the stage. Blaine and Santana come next, to which causes everyone confusion but at the same time they are happy at the turn of events._

"Love and Marriage is when two people say to one another I love because I love you and I know this is going to be one heck of a ride, but I don't want to do it unless I can do it with you," Burt said as he glances across the room. "And now the vows please."

"I've been bullied, outed, misunderstood," Santana says as she looks into the love of her life eyes.

"The world seemed so scary and confusing. It was just too vast. It made me feel dumb because my brained worked different," Brittany said as she tried to hold back her tears. "Somehow we suffered it all just for the tiniest chance to be standing up here married. "

 _They say their "I Do" to each other, putting the rings on each other's fingers. Burt pronounces that they are now married. Everyone claps as Santana and Brittany share their first kiss as wives with doves flying out behind them._

 **PRESENT DAY 2020**

 _Santana rolls around with a smile on her face as she looks at her sleeping wife with affection. Brittany senses Santana gawking at her, which causes her to smile._

"Why are you staring at me," Brittany said opening her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Because I love you," Santana said as she kisses her wife. "And today marks 5 years that you made me the luckiest woman alive."

Brittany smiles "Happy Anniversary Santana. I love you!"

 _Brittany rolls out of bed and walks into the bathroom as Santana watches from the bed._

"We should call Blaine and Kurt," Brittany yelled from the bathroom.

"I tried I think their on vacation," Santana said as she rises from the bed. "Rachel's on her Broadway tour so she's gone. Artie and Tina filming an independent film somewhere in the Galapagos. It looks like we're spending this anniversary alone."

 _Brittany walks out of the bathroom dressed professionally. She kisses Santana on the check and sprints out the room. Santana follows her into the kitchen. Brittany fixes her a cup of coffee and begins reading a newspaper. Santana is wearing her sexy silk robe that barely reaches her thigh._

"How does it feel that your first album will be coming out today?" Brittany stated as she took a seat at their table.

 _Santana and Brittany have been doing well for themselves. Santana was a recording artist working on her debut album while doing a few shows on Broadway in her free time. Brittany was a choreographer, but recently became a dance instructor for a performing arts school. They lived in a glass styled mansion that had a great view of the surrounding landscape._

"Well I should be going if I want to make this city traffic," Brittany said as she rushes out the house. "I'll talk to you later. Love you."

 _Santana smiles and looks around her house. She walks into a living room where she notices her and Brittany wedding day picture. She smiles as she lifts it up._

 **FEW HOURS LATER…**

 _Santana walks into a dark room where suddenly everyone jumps out, screaming surprise. Santana grows a big smile as she sees all her friends and sees the finished product of her debut album. Her phone begins to ring, so she goes to a quiet area to speak._

"Hey babe, where are you?"

"I'm sorry. Classes ran late, but I'm on my way."

"So you knew about this little party," Santana said with a smile.

"Of course—

 _Santana hears a tire screech and a crash. Her smile quickly disappears as her heart begins to beat faster._

"Brittany?" Santana keeps yelling as tears begin to fall down her eyes as she doesn't hear a respond.

 _Santana rushes out the room hysterically crying._

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**  
_

 _Please leave a review and give me your thoughts good or bad. What characters would you like to see make an appearance? What are some things you would like to see?_


	2. Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time

ONCE UPON A TIME: 

**FEW WEEKS LATER…**

 _Santana holds Brittany's hand as she lays in a coma. Santana look as if she has not had proper sleep in days. The nurse comes into the room and check Brittany's vitals as usual. Santana can barely keep her eyes open when all the sudden Santana feels a tighten grip on her hand._

"Nurse! Nurse!" Santana says as she jumps up still holding onto her wife's hand. "She just squeezed my hand."

 _The nurse moves over and checks Brittany pupils._

"She's still unresponsive ma'am," the nurse said as she walked out the room.

 _Tears begin to run down Santana's face. She moves back over to Brittany's bed and takes a seat._

"You listen to me damnit," she said as she tightened her hold. "You're going to wake up and we are going to get through this. Remember we went through so much more Britt. I'm not giving up on you or us," Santana said wiping the tears from her eyes.

 _Santana rises from her chair and prepares to leave the room. "Wait", Brittany whispered faintly which caused tears to come balling from Santana eyes. She turned around and hurries to her bedside. Santana begins to kiss on her but Brittany is confused and pushes her off._

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Brittany said as she slowly tried to sit up on the bed.

"It's me. It's Santana," she said looking at her with glossy eyes.

"Santana? I remember you…Well I remember that I know you," Brittany said looking around the room. "Where's Sam?"

"Why are you looking for Sam honey?"

"He's my boyfriend. You broke up with me Santana and I moved on," Brittany said. "You broke my heart and I really think you should leave."

"That happened years ago," Santana, said grabbing her hand showing her the ring. "We got married a few years ago."

"Santana even if that's true I don't have romantic feelings for you anymore," she said pulling her hand away. "I love Sam."

 _Brittany grabs her remote and pages her nurse. Santana is confused as to what was really happening. The person she loved with every fiber in her being just disowned their relationship. The nurse escorts Santana out the room._

 **THE NEXT DAY…**

 _Santana walks into the hospital room where she notices Whitney Pierce packing Brittany's things._

"Hey," Santana said as she walked further into the room.

"Hey Santana," Whitney said as she hugged her daughter-in-law. "Brittney's been discharged and I'm just packing her things. She said she wants to come back to Lima with us."

"You can't do that! Brittany is my wife. She belongs her with me," she said getting angry.

"She don't remember the last few years," Whitney said calmly. "The doctor said it's going to take time for her memories to come back. Let her spend a few days at home. Maybe it'll be good for her."

 _Whitney grabs Brittany bag and walks out the room._


	3. Chapter 2: A Chanced Encounter

A CHANCED ENCOUNTER:

 _Santana continued with her daily life although her love for Brittany did not die. She would call Sam every day to make sure he did not try anything funny. Her and Brittany maintained constant contact as well. Brittany may have forgotten about her vows, but she could never forget the friendship her and Santana shared._

 **FIVE MONTHS LATER…**

 _Santana is walking through Central Park on an important call._

"My album can not be postponed past that deadline," said Santana on the phone as she walked through the crowded New York streets.

 _She looks at her phone to see Brittany calling her._

"Listen I will talk to you when I get into the office," Santana said in a hurry. "Hey Brit, is everything okay? I haven't heard from you in a few day. I was starting to get worried.

 **LIMA OHIO**

 _Brittany is sitting on her bed in her room. She is looking at a framed picture of her and Santana from their wedding day._

"I've been thinking a lot about what everyone's been telling me about the last few years," Brittany said with uncomfortably. "I need to figure out things for myself and I don't want to hold you back. With that being said, I think we should get a divorce.

 **NEW YORK**

"Brittany why would you want a divorce?" she said with confusion, as she couldn't comprehend what Brittany was saying to her. "I know things been confusing for you, but we have too much history for you to forget everything."

 **LIMA OHIO**

"I know that. My head is telling me that I belong with you, but my heart is telling me to find my own way back to my present. If we are meant to be then everything will work out. I want you to be happy and I know if I kept you from because then I could never live with myself.

 **NEW YORK**

 _Santana wipes the tears from her eyes as she hears the phone hang up. She enters her record label. She gets on the elevator where a young woman notices her eyes watering._

"He must have been a special person to get a tear out of you," said the mysterious woman.

 _This woman_ _had short black hair and brown eyes, a music note tattoo on her upper left arm, five piercings in her left ear, three in her right. She had a punk rocker appeal to her._

"It's actually a she," Santana said looking at the woman. "I don't think we meet…I'm Santana Lopez and you are?"

"I'm Indigo. My and I are new to the label so I thought I give it a look around."

 _Indigo flirtatious looks at Santana as she extended her hand for a handshake. The sparks between the two were magnetic, but in the back of her mind, Santana knew she could not truly pursue anything._

"It was nice meeting you, but this is my floor," Santana said as the elevator opened.

 **LIMA OHIO**

 _Brittany is sitting at a bar, in a deep thought, while having drink after drink. A mysterious guy walks up to the bar and takes a seat next to her._

"Why is someone so beautiful drinking alone?" said the man as the bartender handed him a drink. "I'm Termaine."

 _Hours go by as Termaine and Brittany continue to talk at the bar. They both are intoxicated._

"This is the first time since my accident that I finally felt like I'm living a life that's my own. I've trying to remember this past life instead of living this new one. I get to do things differently," Brittany said with a smile as she grabs her drink and takes a sip from it.

"And what would you do differently Miss. Pierce," Termaine said as he leaned in closer to kiss Brittany.

 _Brittany was at first hesitant because deep down she still had lingering feelings, but she then began to let go and enjoy the kiss. They both become more passionate as they hurry from the bar._

 **TERMAINE'S LOFT**

 _Brittany and Termaine come crashing through the door as they begin to rip off each other clothes. He picks her up and carries her to the couch where he begins to kiss on her body. Brittany is moaning with pleasure when she starts to have flashes of her and Santana making love._

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**  
_

 _Please leave a review and give me your thoughts good or bad. What characters would you like to see make an appearance? What are some things you would like to see?_


	4. Chapter 3: Just A Stupid Girl

**TERMAINE'S LOFT**

 _Brittany and Termaine come crashing through the door as they begin to rip off each other clothes. He picks her up and carries her to the couch where he begins to kiss on her body. Brittany is moaning with pleasure when she starts to have flashes of her and Santana making love. She pushes him away and quickly hopes off the bed._

"I can't do this," Brittany said as she fastens her shirt. "I thought I was over Santana, but it's Santana and it's always been her."

"Whose Santana," Termaine said with confusion as he stands their shirtless.

"She's my wife," Brittany said as she quickly exited the loft.

 **SANTANA'S PLACE**

 _Santana and Indigo are rolling around in the bed, caressing each other, and kissing. For the first time in months Santana was finally able to make peace that her and Brittany relationship was over. She knew that Indigo was a temporary pleasure to help ease her broken heart._

 _Santana and Indigo continues to make love until they hear the door springing open. Santana looks over to see Brittany standing in the threshold of their old bedroom with tears in her eyes._

 _Indigo covers herself using the covers as Santana scrambles to find some clothes. Brittany pulls off her wedding ring and throws it at Santana. She quickly storms out the room. Santana looks over at Indigo not knowing what to do._

"Go after her," Indigo said as rose from the bed covered in the sheets.

 _Santana races out the room. She runs outside and begins to chase after Brittany._

"What are you doing here Britt?" Santana said with confusion.

"I was about to do something I was going to regret and I thought about you. You were the reason I stopped, but I see I'm not important to you," Brittany said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

 _Santana grabs Brittany to keep her from walking._

Brittany snatches her wrist," Don't you dare touch me after you cheated on me."

"You are not about to blame me," Santana said getting upset. "I waited five months for you. Then out the blue you call me and tell me you want to move on. You went back to Sam and I allowed that because I knew we were going to find our way back to each other."

"How about you just go back to your girlfriend," Brittany said as she looked into Santana eyes. "I came here for you and I see you having sex with another girl."

 _Santana holds out Brittany's wedding ring hoping she would take it back. Brittany takes a long look at it and even though she wanted to forgive Santana, she could not bring her self to do it. Deep down she knew that this was something she could not handle._

"I'm sorry," Brittany says as she walks away leaving Santana speechless.

 **LIMA OHIO**

 _Brittany rolls around and begins to wake up. She notices that she is not in her own bed. She hears that someone is in the kitchen. She grabs the rope that has been placed next to the bed. She walks into the kitchen to see Termaine cooking._

"Good Morning. Are you feeling any better?" he said as he sat two plates on the table.

"How? Did we?" Brittany said as she moved to the table.

"No we did have sex. We didn't even sleep in the same room. You showed up on my doorstep crying about your wife."

"I'm sorry. I just never expected to see that happening."

"I have to be at work, so you can stay here as long as you need too. Try to keep your head clear.

 _Termaine kisses Brittany check and continues to make his way to the bathroom._

"This is the first time since my accident that I finally felt like I'm living a life that's my own. I've trying to remember this past life instead of living this new one. I get to do things differently," Brittany said with a smile as she grabs her drink and takes a sip from it.

"And what would you do differently Miss. Pierce," Termaine said as he leaned in closer to kiss Brittany.

 _Brittany was at first hesitant because deep down she still had lingering feelings, but she then began to let go and enjoy the kiss. They both become more passionate as they hurry from the bar._

 **LIMA OHIO**

 _Santana opens the door. Rachel and Kurt make their way inside and they all take a seat on the couch._

"What's going on with you and Brittany," said Kurt.

"She wanted a divorce and I was upset and Indigo was there…she knew what I was going through the same with her girlfriend. It didn't mean anything," Santana explained.

"Wow," Rachel said in disbelief. "So what's going on with you two now?"

"She didn't take her ring back. I guess we are going through the divorce."

"Is that what you want?" Kurt said.

 _Before Santana could answer, they hear a knock. Santana proceeds to open the door to see Indigo. Rachel and Kurt give each other a look, pack up things, and get ready to go._

"We'll talk later," Santana, said as they left out the door.

 _Indigo walks in._

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I didn't mean to ruin your marriage," said Indigo

Santana closes the door, "It was already ruined. Britt and I have been together since high school, but she decided she wanted to find her own way."

 _Indigo smiles and grabs Santana's hand. They share a kiss._

"Brittany might not know what she wants and I'm fine with that, but for the first time in months you've took my mind of everything I've been going through."

 _Indigo leans in for another kiss._

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**  
_

 _Please leave a review and give me your thoughts good or bad. What characters would you like to see make an appearance? What are some things you would like to see?_


	5. Chapter 4: The Talk

The Talk:

 **SANTANA'S PLACE**

 _The door opens and Brittany is standing in the threshold. Santana steps out the way to let Brittany inside the home. They both have a look of anxiousness, as they have not talked about everything that has been going with them._

"Thanks for coming to talk," said Santana as she took a seat on the couch. "These last few months have been crazy and we have a lot of things we need to figure out, so we can either move on or figure out what's next."

"I'm sorry," Brittany said as she looked around the home. "Just being here and seeing that you moved on so fast after we decided on a divorce.

"No Brittany!" said Santana as her emotions heightened. "You decided on the divorce. I've been nothing, but patient and understanding. You have been pulling and pushing me away for months. After everything… Sam, the divorce…I tried to keep faith, but I cannot do this. I cannot continue to have my feelings played with.

 _Brittany sits in silence not knowing that she was hurting Santana the way she was. She notices a tear fall from Santana eyes. She moves to the loveseat where Santana is seating. She wipes the tears from her eyes and they both smile._

"I would never intentionally hurt you Santana," Brittany said with warmth in her voice. "I know that we've been through a lot and I thank you for allowing to figure this thing out. I love you Santana, but I think we just need space. I need to figure out do I really want to be in this relationship."

"We keep having this conversation. You tell me to move on, but when I finally start to you pull me back into this whirlwind of a marriage we have now. So what do you need to figure out Britt. Tell me so we can figure it out together," Santana said as she grabs Brittany hands.

"I don't know," Brittany said as tears rolled down her face. "You know I love you more then anyone else in this world. You're the person I like dancing with the most. You've always been there for me in my time of need. I know that whenever I figure out my feelings they will point to you, but right now I need to sort out things."

 _Santana and Brittany rise from the couch and give each other a hug. They begin to walk towards the door._

"I want you too be happy, so if you want to explore things with Indigo then you should," Brittany said as she walks out the door.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 _ **I decided too make this chapter a little shorter. I know some people were disappointed with the last chapter, but I hope you enjoy. As always I love hearing your feedback and reviews. The NEXT CHAPTER will be the last chapter of this Series. If you would like another series using different characters or the same characters with a different story leave your ideas.  
**_


End file.
